


Two Flight Drabbles

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Jim's viewpoint on two scenes from the episode 'Flight'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday challenge #567 belief/disbelief.

The thing is, once Jim’s past the first shock, is how unsurprised he is by Blair’s explanation of new opportunities in Borneo. Easy to believe that Blair, ambitious, academic ‘jack of all trades’ Blair, sees more potential strutting his stuff before one of the world’s foremost anthropologists than soothing a subject who winces or goes blank whenever Blair mentions words like ‘publication’. He fidgets on the other side of the kitchen island, twitches that anyone might interpret as Blair straining at the leash. Let him go then. Jim will manage. He’s done it before and he can do it again.

~*~

Jim can’t quite believe that shy, open smile, because Blair is not generally shy, and is all too often armoured with smiles and chatter and trivial facts. It took the contrast of that smile to make Jim figure out that armour was just what it was. But now, Blair says some magic words, his body easy and calm. Friendship isn’t the least of those words, and Jim’s own smile blossoms, a plant leaning towards the sun. Sure, he can do it on his own. It wouldn’t be the first time. But it’s good to know that he doesn’t have to 


End file.
